Pallets are typically used for moving and storing materials. Typically wooden pallets having flat upper and lower surfaces with suitable wooden spacing members between the two surfaces have been used. However, these wooden pallets are heavy, cumbersome, and susceptible to breakage and bacterial growth. They may also suffer weather-related damage, which can ultimately cause failure of the pallet. For example, in freezing weather conditions, wooden pallets may freeze to the ground or other surface. Removal of the frozen pallet may damage or destroy the wooden pallet, requiring repair before the pallet may be used to ship goods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved pallet for shipping, moving, storing, and otherwise transporting goods and materials that overcomes one or more of the disadvantages associated with existing pallets.